The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings
The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings è il sequel del videogioco per PC The Witcher, sviluppato CD Projekt RED. Come il gioco originale, anche questo gioco si basa sugli eventi narrati nella saga Witcher di Andrzej Sapkowski. è uscito in Europa e in America il 17 Maggio 2011. CD Projekt ha usato questa volta un programma di sua propria creazione chiamato "RED Engine" per lo sviluppo del gioco, ma nessun Editor è stato allegato con il videogioco stesso. Il 23 Marzo 2011 vengono mostrati i primi Trailer ufficiali. The Witcher 2 è uscito ufficialmente in tre versioni: Collector's Edition, Premium Edition e versione digitale, distribuita da Good Old Games, Steam e Direct2drive. Le due versioni fisiche, Collector's e Premium Edition, sono state distribuite da Namco Bandai e CD Projekt in Europa e da Atari in America. Il 17 Aprile 2012 esce la versione del gioco anche per Xbox 360. Trama Come nel precedente episodio The Witcher, la storia narra le avventure del mutante e cacciatore di mostri, Geralt di Rivia e dei suoi più fedeli amici. Gli eventi si svolgono pochi mesi dopo la rivolta di Vizima e i fatti narrati nel precedente videogioco: Re Foltest ha appena subito un attentato da parte di un assassino misterioso e ha deciso di affidare la sicurezza della sua persona a Geralt. Il nostro eroe si sveglia tra le lenzuola della tenda di Triss Merigold, nell'Accampamento di Foltest. Alle porte del Castello La Valette, è in corso un assalto dell'esercito del re per stroncare la ribellione capeggiata dalla nobile famiglia La Valette. Con l'aiuto della maga Triss, sua vecchia amica, Geralt indaga su di un gruppo di regicidi che si fanno chiamare gli "Assassini dei Re" e che pare siano dietro il tentato omicidio di Foltest e l'assassinio di Demavend, re dell'Aedirn. La storia si svolge principalmente nella Valle di Pontar, tra i regni di Temeria, Kaedwen ed Aedirn. Geralt viaggerà in questa regione, scoprendo di volta in volta nuovi intrighi e cospirazioni di più ampio respiro, che vedono come protagonisti la Loggia delle Maghe, i Regni Settentrionali e l'Impero di Nilfgaard. Le scelte del giocatore (nei panni dell'eroe Geralt) sono determinanti per lo svolgimento della storia, al punto che è possibile sperimentare ben 16 finali diversi. E' possibile scegliere due fazioni, o sentieri, alleandosi con gli elfi Scoia'tael (rappresentati da Iorveth) o con gli umani (rappresentati da Vernon Roche). Ogni scelta può essere determinante e avere conseguenze importanti sin dal Prologo. A differenza del videogioco precedente The Witcher, non è possibile invece scegliere un sentiero di neutralità, evitando di allearsi con l'uno con l'altro. Vedi anche: * Missioni di The Witcher 2 * Finale di The Witcher 2 Differenze con The Witcher * In The Witcher 2, permane la presenza dei mini-giochi inseriti all'interno della campagna principale e che hanno lo scopo di guadagnare Punti esperienza e oren. Anche se con profonde modifiche, Geralt ha di nuovo la possibilità di giocare a dadi e concorrere in sfide di lotta a mani nude. Inoltre Geralt può sfidare i PNG a Braccio di ferro, un nuovo gioco non presente nel videogioco precedente. * Il mini-gioco delle Carte sexy, che consisteva nel collezionare carte per ogni incontro amoroso di Geralt, è stato eliminato e il numero di incontri amorosi casuali fortemente diminuito. Geralt ha la possibilità di fare due sole scelte amorose, scegliendo tra Triss e Ves, anche se non sembrano in alcun modo determinanti per l'andamento della storia. * Geralt inizia l'avventura con tutte le conoscenze base sull'alchimia e i mostri intatte. Anche se la sua memoria non è ancora stata del tutto ripristinata, i ricordi iniziano a riaffiorare in sequenza animate in stile "web comic". * E' possibile personalizzare maggiormente il personaggio di Geralt grazie alle Vie di specializzazione, che prevedono la spesa di talenti guadagnati ad ogni passaggio di livello del personaggio. Le vie sono divise in uno schema con tre alberi di abilità: Alchimia, Magia e Spada. Il quarto albero, Addestramento, è una via comune e non facoltativa. Non è possibile accedere alle Vie di specializzazione senza prima aver completato l'albero Addestramento. * Oltre alle abilità di combattimento, Geralt possiede anche delle abilità sociali utili durante i dialoghi per sbloccare particolari benefici o ottenere informazioni importanti: Intimidazione, Persuasione e Ammaliamento Axii. * I Segni sono ancora 5: Aard, Igni, Yrden, Quen e Axii. Un sesto segno è stato inserito, l'Heliotrope, sbloccabile solo a determinate condizioni. * A differenza del videogioco originale, è possibile giocare solo la modalità "in terza persona", con telecamera alle spalle di Geralt e l'uso in combinazione di tastiera+mouse. Nessuna vista isometrica è stata inserita. * Il gioco è stato arricchito con un vasto numero di armature, The Witcher 2 armi e trappole per cacciare i mostri. Inoltre armi e armature possono essere migliorati grazie ai Potenziamenti. Vedi anche: * Specializzazioni * Attributi del personaggio * Armature * Armi Piattaforme The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings è disponibile per PC, Mac OS X e per Xbox 360. Non è ancora disponibile invece per Playstation 3. Requisiti di sistema *'Requisiti minimi': :OS: Windows XP SP2 / Windows Vista SP2 / Windows 7 (32/64-bit) :Processor: Intel Core 2 Duo 2.2 Ghz or AMD Athlon 64 X2 5000+ :Memory: 1 GB Windows XP / 2 GB Windows Vista and Windows 7 :Video Card: 512 MB RAM, supporting Pixel Shader 3.0 (Nvidia GeForce 8800 or ATI Radeon HD3850) *'Requisiti raccomandati': :OS: Windows XP SP2 / Windows Vista SP2 / Windows 7 (32/64-bit) :Processor: Intel Core 2 Quad or AMD Phenom X4 :Memory: 3 GB Windows XP / 4 GB Windows Vista and Windows 7 :Video Card: 1 GB RAM, supporting Pixel Shader 3.0 (Nvidia GeForce GTX260 or ATI Radeon HD4850) *'Requisiti aggiuntivi': :Sound Card: compatible with DirectX 9.0c :HDD: 16 GB of disc space :Disc Drive: DVD x8, compatible with DVD9 :Instalation requires administrator access. :Game supports Xbox 360 controller for Windows. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora di The Witcher 2 è stata composta da Adam Skorupa e Krzysztof Wierzynkiewicz. Il cd musicale allegato con le tre edizioni consiste in 23 tracce, per una durata totale di circa 73 minuti. Altre 4 tracce bonus sono uscite con il pre ordine della versione digitale su GOG.com. Edizioni Il gioco è uscito nelle seguenti lingue: *Doppiaggio e sottotitoli: Inglese, Polacco, Francese, Tedesco, Russo. *Solo sottotitoli: Italiano, Spagnolo, Ungherese, Cinese, Giapponese. Collector's Edition Nel box dell'edizione per collezionisti sono inclusi i seguenti oggetti *Manuale e guida del gioco *DVD di installazione *DVD colonna sonora *DVD con "Making of" video * Mappa cartacea dei Regni Settentrionali * Pamphlet e monete * Scultura in resina della testa di Geralt * Papercraft dolls * Set di dadi * Artbook * Carte da gioco * Stickers * Un oren di Temeria, con l'effige di re Foltest * Guida al gioco di carte e dadi *Downloadable contents, variabili a seconda del venditore Premium Edition Contenuti speciali all'interno della scatola: *Manuale e guida del gioco *DVD di installazione *DVD colonna sonora *DVD con "Making of" video * Mappa cartacea dei Regni Settentrionali * Pamphlet e monete * Papercraft dolls *Downloadable contents, variabili a seconda del venditore Digital Premium Edition *Manuale e guida del gioco in pdf *Gioco completo *Colonna sonora *Filmati "Making of" * Mappa in pdf * Pamphlet in pdf * Papercraft dolls in pdf Inoltre, nella versione digitale distribuita da GoG è compreso l'artbook in versione pdf, il DLC Attenti al troll (Troll's trouble) e il language pack in inglese e polacco. Xbox 360 version Enhanced Edition L' Enhanced Edition è la versione base di The Witcher 2 per Xbox 360. Questa versione e i suoi contenuti, è disponibinile anche per PC (vedi in basso). Dark Edition La Dark Edition è la versione contenente il maggior contenuto di contenuti bonus. Come l'Enhanced Edition, anche questa è in uscita il 17 Aprile 2012. The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition (PC) La versione Enhanced Edition di The Witcher 2 sarà disponibile dal 17 Aprile 2012. Per chi già possiede legalmente il videogioco, sarà possibile scaricarla gratuitamente dal sito ufficiale. Downloadable Contents Inizialmente i DLC di The Witcher 2 erano venduti separatamente insieme con le edizioni in scatola della Collector's e Premium Edition. Successivamente, con la patch 1.2 sono stati tutti distribuiti gratuitamente ai possessori del gioco. I DLC disponibili sono: :*Mercante misterioso :*Attenti al troll :*Ultimate swordman suit :*Ultimate Alchemical Suit :*Ultimate Magic Suit :*Finisher pack (che aggiunge alcuni QtE di mosse speciali per uccidere i nemici) :*Monaco francese :*Barbers and Coiffeuses, introdotto con la patch 1.2 :*Un sacco di piume (A Sackful of Fluff), introdotto con la patch 1.3 * Patch 2.0 che aggiunge al gioco: :* Tutorial (non inserito nella versione originale 1.0) :* Arena :* Dark Mode (o livello di difficoltà Oscuro) Guide al gioco Puoi trovare delle utili e complete guide al gioco (oltre a quella presente in questo Wiki) nei siti: *Guida completa su Gamepressure.com *Guida su Gamebanshee.com * una guida è inclusa anche nella Premium, Collector's ed Enhanced Edition del videogioco, sia fisica che digitale (pdf) * Guida Ufficiale su Primagames.com Video Galleria File:Duel.jpg|''Poster Promozionali'' File:TheWitcher2 E3Wallpaper.jpg File:Geralt i Triss.jpg File:Geralt w ogniu.jpg File:Geralt-VS Draug.jpg File:Gamescom Witcher 6.JPG|''Scultura di Geralt compresa nella CE'' File:Gamescom Witcher 2.JPG|''Papercraft dolls'' File:07143.jpg|''Mappa della Valle di Pontar in TW2'' File:Witcher 2 CE.jpg|''Collector's Edition'' en:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings hu:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings pl:Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Categoria:The Witcher 2 Categoria:Giochi Categoria:CD Projekt